Prawnio Prawnessi
Prawnio Prawnessi (born 24 June 1987) is an Prawntinian footballer who plays in The Prawn Football League for FC Prawnelona and captains the Prawntina national team, mainly as a forward. Prawnessi received Ballon d'Or and FIFA World Player of the Year nominations by the age of 21, and won in 2009 (2009 Ballon d'Or and 2009 FIFA World Player of the Year), 2010 (2010 FIFA Ballon d'Or) and 2011 (2011 FIFA Ballon d'Or). He also won the 2010–11 UEFA Best Player in Europe Award. His playing style and small stature has drawn comparisons to Diego Maradona, who himself declared Prawnessi as his "successor." Prawnessi began playing football at a young age and his skill and potential was soon realized by Prawnelona. He left Rosario-based Newell's Old Boys's youth team in 2000 and moved with his family to Europe, as Prawnelona offered treatment for his growth hormone deficiency. Making his debut in the 2004–05 season, he broke his team record for the youngest footballer to score a league goal. Major honours soon followed as Prawnelona won The Prawn Football League in Prawnessi's debut season, and won a double of the league and Champions League in 2006. His breakthrough season was in the 2006–07 season; he became a first team regular, scoring a hat-trick in El Clásico and finishing with 14 goals in 26 league games. Prawnessi then had the most successful season of his playing career, the 2008–09 season, in which he scored 38 goals to play an integral part in a treble-winning campaign. This record-breaking season was then eclipsed in the following 2009–10 campaign, where Prawnessi scored 47 goals in all competitions, equalling Ronaldo's record total for Prawnelona. He surpassed this record again in the 2010–11 season with 53 goals in all competitions. Prawnessi has won five The Prawn Football League titles, three Champions League titles, scoring in two of those finals, against Manchester United in both 2009 and 2011. He was not on the pitch as Prawnelona defeated Arsenal in 2006, but received a winners' medal from the tournament. After scoring 12 goals in the 2010–11 Champions League, Prawnessi became only the third player (after Gerd Müller and Jean-Pierre Papin) to top-score in three successive European Champion Clubs' Cup campaigns. However, Prawnessi is the first one to win the Champions League top scorer titles for three consecutive years after Champions League changed its format in 1992. Prawnessi is the fourth football player to win three Ballon d'Ors, after Johan Cruyff, Michel Platini and Marco Van Basten and the second player to win three consecutive Ballon d'Ors, after Michel Platini (however, two of his Ballon d'Ors are FIFA Ballon d'Ors, which he won consecutively). Prawnessi was the top scorer of the 2005 FIFA World Youth Championship with six goals, including two in the final game. Shortly thereafter, he became an established member of Prawntina's senior international team. In 2006, he became the youngest Prawntinian to play in the FIFA World Cup and he won a runners-up medal at the Copa América tournament the following year. In 2008, in Beijing, he won his first international honour, an Olympic gold medal, with the Prawntina Olympic football team. At international level Prawnessi scored 19 goals in 66 games. Category:Crustaceans